An Average Day
by RiceIsMyLife
Summary: What you call crazy is just average for the FACE family. FrUK fluff. (No Chibi!Americas were harmed in the making of this fic. Seriously.)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I have too much FACE family pictures on my USB, so I decided to make a fic about them. Random shiz, I guess. Hidekaz Himaruya owns Hetalia, of course.

* * *

"Bonjour, mon cher.", Francis whispered in Arthur's ear. Arthur looked up at him and sighed, "Great, another day with the bloody frog." Francis frowned and said, "Hey, I can hear you." Arthur smirked and said, "Whatever." This is another regular day in the Kirkland-Bonnefoy household.

"Morning, dad!", Alfred said, running to Arthur. "It's_ Good _Morning. Oh Alfred, don't they teach you proper English at school?" His brother, Matthew sheepishly followed, saying "Bonjour, papa." Francis carried him up and said, "Bonjour, Matthieu! Did you sleep well last night?" Matthew rubbed his eyes and said, "Well, not really. Alfred kept on mumbling about burgers last night." Francis chuckled as he said, "I'll be serving breakfast in a couple of minutes. You two just sit there and be good boys to your father, d'accord?" "Okay, papa!", Alfred said. "C'mon, Mattie!" Matthew followed his big brother into their room.

Arthur entered the kitchen, which was filled with the delightful scent of food. "Hey, I thought _I_ was going to cook breakfast for us today!", he told Francis, who was busy cooking food. "Quoi? Oh, admit it, mon cher, you like my cooking!", Francis replied. Arthur scowled at him while mumbling, "At least Alfred and Matthew appreciate my cooking."

Right on cue, the two boys entered the kitchen. Alfred sniffed the air around him as Matthew said, "Your cooking smells delicious, papa." Francis smiled at him and said, "Merci beaucoup, mon chaton. See, Arthur? Matthieu likes _my_ cooking." Arthur crossed his arms as he asked Alfred, "Alfred, you like my scones, don't you?" He trembled and managed to say, "Uh, y-yeah, I guess..." He beamed and patted him on the head. "And for that, I'm cooking scones for you!" Alfred felt his heart sink, as he didn't really like his dad's cooking. He just eats them so that his feelings won't get hurt.

A few minutes later, two plates were on the table. One had fluffy, golden pancakes on them, with rich maple syrup and butter, while the other one had... well... Arthur's world-famous (at least, according to him) English scones.

"Matthieu, Alfred, breakfast's ready!", Francis called their two sons. Alfred scrambled to his chair, while Matthew still needed help. Francis carried him and put him on the chair.

"Alfred, those scones are specially made, just for you!", Arthur happily said. He let out a faint whimper, as Matthew giggled. Alfred grabbed a scone and took a bite out of it. It taste was so unique that it can't be described. As he swallowed it, Arthur asked, "Well, are they good?" Alfred gave him a thumbs up, as he collapsed on the floor.

* * *

A/N: Actually, these were supposed to be separate chapters, but they would be short, so, yeah. Poor Alfred. :(  
Translations: (Thanks Google Translate for validating my horrible French!)  
Bonjour, mon cher- Good morning, my dear  
Quoi?- What?  
Merci beaucoup, mon chaton- Thank you very much, my kitten  
Reviews are highly appreciated! :


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

Alfred was lying down on the floor, unconscious. Arthur looked at his cooking in disbelief and went to Alfred. "Alfred, Alfred! Wake up!", he said. Alfred didn't respond. Arthur performed the Heimlich maneuver on Alfred. "P-Papa?", Matthew shyly asked Francis. "Oui, mon cher?", Francis responded. "I-is Al going to be... fine?", he asked his father with tears in his eyes. "Oui, oui, mon cher! He just... uh... choked on your father's *cough* horrible *cough cough* cooking, that's all.", he said, smiling nervously.

Luckily, that piece of charcoal, or rather, scone came out, and all was back to normal. Alfred resumed eating, but it was Francis' cooking he was eating. He ate at least 5 plates of pancakes, much to the delight of Francis. Arthur decided to skip breakfast and go upstairs. Alfred noticed that his dad skipped breakfast, so he decided to bring a plate of pancakes to him.

Alfred opened the door, and saw his father lying down on the bed. His face was covered with a pillow, and it seems that he was muttering something.

"Dad?", Alfred said as he poked his father's arm. Arthur lifted the pillow from his face, and was surprised that his son brought him breakfast. "Don't be sad, dad! You saved my life, didn't you?", Alfred exclaimed, offering the plate of golden disks to his father, who was touched at this gesture.

He kissed Alfred on the forehead and accepted his offering. "You know what, dad?", Alfred told him. "What is it, love?", he asked his son. Alfred's big, blue eyes sparkled as he said, "I want to be a hero, just like you! I want to save other people's lives! You're like that guy I saw on TV, with that cape!" Arthur's eyes started to well up to what he had just heard. "Dad? Dad, don't cry! I want you to be happy, not sad!", he said, hugging Arthur. Arthur had never felt any better after that incident. Secretly, he was glad that his cooking was horrible, or else Alfred would never have known his dream.

* * *

A/N: Stereotypical Asian Female is not content, so she thinks that this chapter is short. So, short chappie is short.  
BLAH.  
Anyways...  
Arthur, I now thank you for your cooking. It finally has a decent purpose in this world. (other than being hockey pucks, charcoal or paper weights.)  
Reviews are highly appreciated!  
Translations: (verified by Google Translate. Crummy brain.)  
Oui, mon cher?- Yes, my dear?


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

It was the weekend, so Arthur decided to go to the park with his family. Francis thought that it was a good idea. Well, after a few rude comments, that is. Arthur told him to shut up and let the kids take a bath. Francis creepily smiled at the thought and laughed. Arthur noticed and said, "Never mind, then. _I'll _be the one to help them get ready. You can just go, uh, do whatever you do or something..." Francis shrugged and said, "Well, if you say so." He went to the living room and decided to watch television.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Alfred and Matthew were playing in their room. Arthur entered the room and said, "Boys, it's time to take a bath now." Alfred stuck out his tongue and ran off. "Okay, dad.", Matthew said. "At least _one _of my children turned out good.", Arthur sighed.

Alfred ran downstairs and jumped on the couch. "You'll never catch me! No one can catch the hero!", he shrieked at the top of his lungs. Francis told him, "Mon cher, mon cher, stop jumping on the sofa and follow your father now, d'accord?" He looked at him and said, "No!" Francis whispered in his ear, "Let's have a deal. If you go take a bath now, we'll go to McDonald's for lunch." Alfred nodded and went upstairs. Francis smiled and resumed watching TV.

A few minutes later, Francis heard scurrying footsteps go downstairs. He saw Alfred running around the house again. Worse, he wasn't wearing any clothes and he was still soaking wet. "Alfred! Come back here!", Arthur chased after him, carrying a towel and his clothes. "No!", Alfred shouted, going back upstairs. Matthew went downstairs as he looked up at his brother, soaking wet, naked, and running like a hooligan. He went to Francis and said, "Look, papa! I dressed up all by myself without any help!" Francis beamed at him and said, "Très bon, Matthieu!"

Arthur stopped for a while to catch his breath. He sat on the couch and said, "Oh, what am I going to do with that boy?" Francis said, "I'll handle it, Arthur." He got the towel and their son's clothes. He proceeded to go upstairs, saying "Alfred! Où êtes-vous?" He peeked inside the bathroom and saw Alfred playing in the bathtub with his favorite action figure. "I'm the hero!", he shouted with glee. Francis smiled at the sight. "Alfred, time to get dressed up.", he said calmly. "No, papa! I don't wanna!", he said, crossing his arms. "I thought we had a deal, mon chaton.", he smirked. Alfred looked up at him and said, "Fine, papa."

A few minutes later, Arthur was surprised that Francis was going downstairs, carrying Alfred, without a strand of hair out of place. "H-How...", Arthur said. Francis winked at him and put Alfred down, who went to Matthew and started talking about the big burgers in his dream. Francis went to his sons and asked them, "Now, who's ready to go to the park?"

* * *

A/N: So, this is chapter three!~ (obviously.) Anyhoo, I hope you're enjoying the story so far! Reviews are highly appreciated!  
Translations: (Oh, Google Translate, you.)  
Mon cher- My dear  
Très bon- Very good  
Où êtes-vous?- Where are you?  
Mon chaton- My kitten


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

As they arrived at the park, the two boys smiled with delight. They have always loved the park since there was so much space to run around. Arthur told the little boys, "Now, be good. You two wouldn't want to get lost, would you?" They nodded and said, "Okay, dad." They ran off to play with some of their friends whom they have spotted with their families.

Francis told Arthur, "Since we're already here, why not take a little walk, mon amour?" Arthur crossed his arms and sternly said, "Why would I take a walk with _you_?" Francis purred and said, "Oh, come on, Arthur!" A faint pink tint spread across Arthur's face as he said, "Fine. But we'll only walk around so that we can keep an eye on the children." Francis smiled and said, "I knew that you would agree." Arthur looked the other way as Francis was smirking at him.

An hour later, the two boys were tired and hungry. "Dad, I'm hungry.", Matthew told Arthur. "It's okay, there's a pastry shop across the street that-", Arthur told his son, but was cut off by Alfred, shouting, "I thought that we were going to McDonald's!" Arthur looked around and apologized to the people around him. He told Alfred, "Alfred, watch your tone. We're not going to McDonald's. It's unhealthy for you." Alfred stomped his foot and said, "But papa told me that we're going!" Arthur shot a look to Francis, who told him, "Quoi?"

They looked for a McDonald's joint that was near the park. What they didn't notice was that Matthew had slipped away to the pastry shop, where he caught the scent of baked bread. "Hello!", the employee told little Matthew. He looked down at the ground and stuttered, "Oh, h-hi." The employee went near him and said, "Are you lost? Where are your parents?" He didn't look up at her and softly said, "O-oh, they're l-looking for a, uh, McDonald's j-joint." The employee smiled at him and said, "Well, there's one a few blocks away from here. And since you're here, I'd like to give you a free muffin, since you're a nice boy." She walked over to the counter, got a muffin, and gave it to Matthew. "T-thank you, miss.", he said politely.

Meanwhile, his parents were still looking for a McDonald's joint. "Arthur, we've walked around for 10 minutes and we still can't find one.", Francis complained. "Well, it's all your fault, you bloody frog.", he snapped at him. Alfred was bored and he said, "Matthew, ha- Matthew?" He looked behind him, and his little brother was nowhere in sight. He tugged on Arthur's shirt and said, "Dad, daaaad..." He looked at Alfred and said, "Don't worry, we'll find one." He kept on tugging his shirt and said, "Daaaaad...", but Arthur just ignored him. He went on to tug Francis' pants. "Papa, papaaa...", he told Francis. "What is it, mon cher?", he asked him. "Papa, where's Matthew?", Alfred asked his father. Francis told him, "He's over... Mon Dieu." Little Matthew was gone and his family had no idea that he was nowhere in sight.

* * *

A/N: Oh noes! Matthew, where are you? Chapter 5's coming up, don't fret! I hope that you're still enjoying the story up to this point!  
Translations: (TY, GT!)  
Mon amour- My love  
Quoi?- What?  
Mon cher- My dear  
Mon Dieu- My God


	5. Chapter 5

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

Francis, Arthur and Alfred frantically searched for Matthew. They went around the whole park and asked people if they saw him. When they were about to call the police, Alfred saw his brother, happily eating a muffin on a park bench. "There he is!", he shouted, running to his brother. Matthew saw his family and waved his hand at them as he took a bite of his muffin.

"Where have you been, mon cher?", Francis asked Matthew. "We've been looking for you all over the place!", Arthur told him. "And where did you get that muffin?", Alfred asked Matthew, eyeing the muffin. Matthew told them, "W-well, I was hungry, a-and you were busy with A-Al, so I decided to go to t-the pastry shop... I'm sorry!" He hugged his parents and cried. He didn't notice that Alfred got his muffin and started to eat it. It was a pretty cute reunion, as people started to notice and smile.

Moments later, they were at a McDonald's joint, and Alfred was happily eating burgers. "Hey Mattie, you want one?", he offered a burger to Matthew, who declined as he was satisfied with one burger. Alfred kept on asking for more burgers, until Arthur almost ran out of money. They decided to go home, but Alfred sternly refused. "No!", he said, hugging the life size figure of Ronald McDonald. "Ronald, don't let them take me away from you!", he shouted at the inanimate figure. People noticed Alfred and the family started receiving looks.

"Papa, why are those people looking at us? Did we do something wrong?", Matthew said, tugging his father's hand. He told Matthew, "Non, nothing's wrong, mon cher." Arthur was trying to pry Alfred away from the inanimate clown. "Nooooo!", he shrieked. Arthur apologized to the people around him as he took away Alfred, who was crying and asking for more burgers.

As they got home, Arthur scolded Alfred. "You shouldn't do that in public, young man!", he said to Alfred, who was still sobbing. Arthur punished him by taking away his television privileges for a week. "B-but, I'll never know if t-the hero gets the bad guy or n-not...", he told his father. "No means no, Alfred. Now go to your room. I've had enough.", Arthur said. Alfred shouted back, "Fine! Who needs you anyway?" He stormed off upstairs and slammed the door to his room, locking his brother out. "A-Al... I-I'm still outside...", Matthew said.

"Matthieu, can you please call Alfred and tell him that dinner's ready?", Francis asked Matthieu, who was playing with his favorite toy, a stuffed polar bear. "D'accord, papa.", he said, scurrying upstairs. He knocked on the door and said, "Al, dinner's ready." He opened the door and followed his little brother downstairs.

The room was filled with dead air. No one uttered a word, and only the clanging of forks and spoons were heard. Francis noticed that Alfred hasn't touched his food yet. "Allez, Alfred, manger. J'ai fait ce spécialement pour vous.", he said in his native tongue. "I'm not hungry.", the little boy said, getting off his chair and going upstairs to his room.

"Arthur, I think you were a bit hard on him.", Francis told him, as they were washing the dishes. He sighed and said, "I'm just worried about him. His behavior is becoming unruly. It's a good thing Matthew's behaving well, but I'm worried about Alfred." Francis looked at him and said, "Why don't you go talk to him? I'll wash these for you." He managed to give him a faint smile as he went upstairs.

* * *

A/N: My mom's been asking why I've been on the computer all day. I just need to write my stress off, that's all! ^^  
Translations:  
D'accord, papa- Okay, papa  
Allez, Alfred, manger. J'ai fait ce spécialement pour vous.- Come on, Alfred, eat. I made this especially for you.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I can't believe that people actually started to follow this story! Thanks a lot! ;v;  
Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

Matthew and Alfred climbed into bed. Alfred turned on his side, and closed his eyes. He didn't even say "Good night" to his brother. Matthew didn't like these situations, even though they usually happen. Nevertheless, he tried to help Alfred out. "Hey, Al, are you still up?", he asked his big brother. Alfred groaned in reply. "W-well, if you're still awake, you should go say sorry to dad. I think he was really upset.", Matthew told him. Alfred didn't move an inch, so Matthew thought that he was asleep. "Bonne nuit, I guess.", he told Alfred.

After a few minutes, Alfred sat up and looked at his brother, sleeping peacefully. Was he really right? Did he need to say sorry to his dad? Suddenly, he remembered what one of the superheroes said on TV.

_"To be a hero, you should do what is right."_

He didn't waste a second and proceeded to get a piece of paper and some crayons. "I'm making the best 'I'm sorry' card that dad has ever seen.", he told himself. "Wait 'till he sees this!"

Arthur climbed upstairs and reached for the doorknob. To his surprise, Alfred opened the door before he even turned the doorknob. "Alfred, it's past your bedtime!", Arthur said. Alfred clutched the card behind him and looked at the ground. "I, uh… I can't sleep…" Arthur carried him and said, "Hm, seems like some heroes can't sleep on their own, can they?"

He laid him down gently on his side of the bed. Arthur noticed the card and asked, "What's that?" Alfred turned red and said, "I wanted to, uh, give you this…" He handed his father the card. It was pretty messy, since Alfred had to rush in making the card. Arthur was a bit displeased that his 'sorry' only contained one r, but he didn't mind. It was the thought that counts.

Alfred hugged Arthur tightly and said, "I'm sorry if I made you mad, dad." Arthur felt his eyes well up. He tried his best holding his tears back, and managed to say, "Now, now, it's alright." Alfred looked up at him, smiling, and kissed him on the cheek and said, "Good night, dad." Arthur tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead and said, "Good night, love." He went to Matthew and gave him a kiss on the forehead as well. Matthew simply smiled in his sleep, which made Arthur chuckle.

Meanwhile, outside the door, Francis saw the whole thing happen. Arthur didn't notice him standing beside the door when he got out of the room. "Où est mon baiser, les sourcils?", Francis asked Arthur, who was shocked to find him there. "W-what are you doing here, you frog?!", Arthur asked Francis, making sure that his voice was soft, so as to not startle the children. "Quoi? Is there something wrong?", he asked Arthur. Smirking, he added, "Besides, I'm done washing the dishes."

* * *

Sadly, we're nearing the end of our story. :( Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story! Last chapter coming up next!  
Translations: (TY, GT!)  
Bonne nuit- Good night  
Où est mon baiser, les sourcils?- Where is my kiss, eyebrows?  
Quoi?- What?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Apologies for the **really **short chapter. So, I guess this is it. Thank you all for reading An Average Day! Don't worry, I'll continue making more fics, but, you'd have to wait for a while since my sem break is ending as well. :( Again, thank you and enjoy!  
Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

Francis yawned and dragged Arthur away to their bedroom. "Let go!", Arthur said, squirming. "But I can't sleep without you beside me, mon amour!", Francis whispered to Arthur, who scowled at him. Francis pouted at him in a childish manner. Arthur grabbed a pillow and threw it directly at Francis' face. In return, Francis got hold of Arthur's hand. He pulled Arthur down on the bed, beside him. Arthur grumbled as he pulled up the covers. Francis gave him a mile wide grin as Arthur pushed his face away from him. Francis always knew how to make butterflies flutter in Arthur's stomach, which annoyed and delighted him at the same time.

Francis lay down next to Arthur, cuddled him and kissed him on the cheek. He told him, "Bonne nuit." Arthur didn't look at him in the eye, but he mumbled, "Good night." He turned off the lamp as they bother wandered to slumberland.

Sunlight flooded the room the following morning. Arthur rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. He let out a big yawn and scratched the back of his head. Suddenly, a familiar voice greeted him…

_"Bonjour, mon cher."  
_

* * *

A/N: I kinda resent myself now for making such a short chapter. :I I could have made it longer, actually, but my brother's been bugging me for my laptop, so, sigh. Thanks so much for reading and I do hope you enjoyed! Till the next story! ~RiceIsMyLife  
Translations: (TY, GT!)  
mon amour- my love  
Bonjour, mon cher- Good morning, my dear


End file.
